


No Time To Die

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Dark, Eggs, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Psychological Horror, Sexual Violence, Violence, egg implantation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots independientes para Halloween acerca de la pareja Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, de terror y no tanto terror.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Romantizacion de relación tóxica. No hagan eso amigos.

* * *

Peter siente que se ha acostumbrado.

En realidad, debería estar luchando, probablemente gritando o llorando, pero luego de varias semanas, aprendió que el llanto se seca en sus mejillas y los gritos quedan encapsulados en las paredes.

La cadena le rastrillar el cuello, pero mira casi con agonía, corrección, si, con agonía, que ya se ha acostumbrado.

Siente dos toneladas tirando de sus párpados, no ha dormido, o no correctamente, es algo que eventualmente le afecta, y aunque su captor es misericordioso diciéndole que si, puede sentarlo en una posición medianamente cómoda para que desencaje la cabeza, no puede simplemente cerrar los ojos y estar con May, pretender que a lado no hay tres cadáveres y que la cadena en su mano no le ha abierto la piel.

Siempre intenta no mirarlos, gira el rostro, cuenta, uno, dos, tres, a veces quiere pensar en Ned, fija su atención en la paredes incluso se concentra en su propio dolor, en la carne lacerada de sus ataduras, la sangre se coagula e infecta conforme sigue apresado, pero nada funciona, porque se siente sobrecogido con lo que tiene a lado, con eso que incluso si durmiera sería su primera imagen al despertar, con lo que es muy grande y de su medida, la cosa y el lugar que él perfectamente podría ocupar, así que en su caso, pasaba largas horas tendido, con la falta de sangre agrietando las puntas de sus manos, pasaba largas horas mirando a su derecha, sin importarle que después el cuello comenzaría a dolerte, pero es que ya no importaba, todo le dolía, por dentro, por fuera, hasta en el pasado y el futuro incierto pero no tanto.

Él miraba los cadáveres, eran tres y agradecía a Dios que no tuvieran de esos gusanos amarillos y gordos retorciéndose, que no hubiese carne para morderle las aletas nasales, piel pútrida o ratas. En realidad, estaba limpia, tenía el color perfecto de un hueso, estaban pulidos y acomodados no de forma casual, claro, no es alguna pose o tomando el té, pero uno encima del otro y el otro sobre la pierna del segundo.

Eso era lo que más le asustaba, porque sabía que Quentin era un loco meticuloso, casi que podría padecer trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, pero recrearse en la verdad de que él hizo eso, el desvistió los cadáveres de quien sea que hayan sido esos sujetos, despellejó su carne y la enterró quien sabe en dónde, pero lo demás lo conservó, no le importó ensuciarse, tomó las medidas necesarias, les dio mantenimiento a los cuerpos, o, mejor dicho a sus huesos y luego los vistió, probablemente también estuvo sentado en ese sillón que le gustaba, analizando por horas en que posición se verían mejor ¿Lo hizo para él? No tenía idea, y francamente prefería no saber, tampoco significaba que la curiosidad no lo consumiera, pero entendía que era demasiado humano para digerir la verdad.

Un día la idea de esto le daba pavor, le contraía el estómago y lo persuadía a quedarse prendado al reflejo lunar toda la noche, con alientos tembloroso y ojos hinchados por la madrugada, en parte porque se imaginaba a un hombre despreciable e inmundo, uno que lo molestia a golpes y luego abusaría como un bastardo, que le haría ver el infierno y el subsuelo del gehena, antes de colocarle navajas sobre el estómago o balas debajo del su blanca caja de huesos. Eso era lo que se imaginaba, un desconocido que le golpearía la cabeza y lo dejaría inconsciente para que dejara de gritar mientras lo secuestra.

No él, no Quentin, no el paciente que conoció en aquel hospital, no el hombre que se suponía debía ayudar, no el inofensivo ser que llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza y le decía, repiqueteando en la idea, que vivía por esos momentos por él. No el hombre perdido y lastimado que describió en sus notas luego de conocerlo, luego de que le enseñara como el mundo estaba podrido y él, descrito a menudo como inestable y maniático, era en realidad un alma atormentada pidiendo desesperadamente amor y comprensión, un chico herido y extraviado que trataba de que el mundo se ría de sus travesuras. Que solo quería ser como los grandes, como esos niños que alababan al capitán América y fervientemente anhelaban su posición, ser así, justos y rectos y el epítome del bien. Pero él no podía, porque Iron Man, ese ser despreciable se dedicaba a recordárselo.

Si, fue estúpido, fue jodidamente tonto y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, incluso, dejando de lado la sensación de sentirse enfermo, fue poco profesional, recapitulaba sus errores y en todo lo que hacía encontraba fallos. ¿Para que mirarlo más de la cuenta? ¿Por qué no se concentró en la fisura y no en quien o cómo? ¿Por qué fue terco y lo pidió de paciente? ¿Por qué estudió psiquiatría? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Todo se resumía a ello, y podría seguir enumerando la noche entera, o día, no estaba muy seguro, era un cuarto cerrado y oscuro, tanto que a veces lo desesperaba, no sabía si llevaba horas o había pasado minutos desde el último pensamiento, la monotonía lo mataba, y no tenía nada para guiarse, o a qué aferrarse.

Estaba atrapado, la desesperación se apilaba en su cabeza y escalaba con garras filosas, cuando no estaba contando los huesos o tratando de encontrar donde meter su mente, el hambre lo azotaba de no haber comido hace dos días, gruñía y dolía como los mil demonios, si se concentraba en ello, no podía salir, la agonía lo golpeaba 3 veces más y entonces estaba llorando.

Tenía marcas violáceas debajo de la línea del ojo, era la consecuencia natural de no haber dormido, nadie podría hacerlo así, y no quería huir, su mente iba a toda velocidad, miraba la grieta de sus manos que hacían las cadenas, buscaba una salida, una respuesta o una coartada para cuando él viniera a alimentarlo, pero el dolor lo consumía, y los planes funcionales o los que no eran cosa del pasado, no los necesitaba, no necesitaba ninguna de esas mierdas, porque podría estar suelto, podría no estar atado como un perro, podría no tener una marca en el cuello, pero los dos, tanto él como Quentin sabía que las cosas irían en su propio rumbo, que seguía en la misma enredadera, que nada iba a cambiar en realidad. Porque no era la violencia lo que a Peter le asustaba, era que a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar clavado a una pared, nunca lo dejaría de amar.

La asfixia era sustituta del agua, y ahora pensaba que las cosas deberían haber sido más fáciles y menos complejas, porque las sangre que él tiraba es suya, se parte por la mitad y vuelve a surgir en la misma sutura.

En el primer concepto que alguien tiene suyo, en la versión a priori de quien lo conoce es imprudente la ayuda y el cariño enfermizo e injustificado. Huir era la cosa lógica y sensata para todos los demás, pero las noches fueron galones de 24 horas y 12 meses eventualmente que al final, como si no se hubiesen predicho, se transformó en su vida.

Pero la vida estaba muy lejos de ser justa.

Quizá ya estaba muy roto, Quentin se hizo de lo que conocía, amasó lo que de ellos colgaba con ingenio, era un hermoso hijo de puta, tomarlo por el centro y estirar, ver cuadro a cuadro como se deshilacha, como cae lentamente en un bucle en el que todo es una mentira, como su conciencia choca, se astilla y se despostilla finalmente. Estuvieron dando vueltas, y Beck era inestable, odioso, cruel y visceral, Beck era la persona que le había contado su pasado, que le enseñó como el verdadero villano era Iron Man, solo para tenerlo parado y confundido, sintiéndose como un pobre peón, porque fue arrastrado y seducido de una manera que él siendo psiquiatra bien pudo adivinar, pero también era un humano, era enamoradizo y crédulo, y entonces, esa fue su primera mentira.

— No importa cómo te haya mentido, cambia la historia vez tras vez

Quentin era ese tipo que lo paró frente a un vía de tren solo por el mero gusto de que lo arrollaran, y él, con la mente hecha puré, sintiéndose más descompuesto por dentro que nunca, pudo huir de ahí, pudo recoger su sangre y correr hacía la otra dirección. Pero estaba tan sedado por lo que alguna vez vivieron, por el hombre que en su tiempo lo escuchó y le invitó un trago en Praga, y ya daba igual si fue una mentira, porque el recuerdo arrastraba sus uñas para rasgar y perseguirlo, rumiando su mente, a un punto de no retorno.

A un punto en el que soportó, no cuestión y volvió para la proscripción de Sodoma.

— ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer por mi?

— Lo que sea, digo, si 

— Las gafas de Stark

Dudó, y una avalancha de pensamientos lo enjauló por espacio de varios segundos, los pros, los contras, los contras…ellos, ellos que le decían jodidamente que era una maldita mala decisión, miró al vacío y un segundo pasó, el reloj le contó que debía pensarlo más, pero si seguía, si lo hacía entonces no sería tan estúpido. Se las dio con el mundo en contra, se las dio con esa mirada cínica y que sabía no podía esperar algo alejado de lo incorrecto en ella, pero su mente vio lo que quiso y el resto fue historia.

No recordaba la profundidad o el volumen de lo que aconteció después, pero luego estaba sobre una camilla atado de brazos y piernas, le dolía cada hueso, y el temor hormigueaba dolorosamente debajo de la piel de sus uñas.

— ¿Va a matarme señor Beck? — la muerte y su concepto era una que por si sola infundía miedo. La idea de morir nunca le dio pavor, era el preciso instante antes de ello, esa laguna gris que desencadenaría una serie de eventos que culminarían en esa cosa abstracta e indescriptible, la que no era lo horripilante, sino precisamente todas las razones y motivos para llegar a ello.

Eso era que estaba jodido, Quentin era alguien que no se iba con rodeos, pero disfrutaba el momento, lo ponía en la punta de su lengua, lo hacía rodar y sorbía del regusto pútrido y rancio. Jugaba y se escabullía contra su víctima, matar no era una decisión para él sino un arte, debía ser todo lo que la muerte representaba para quien haya elegido de protagonista, desesperante, ansiosa y dolorosa.

Esa noche le perdonó la vida, pero lo mantuvo inmóvil, lo mantuvo sedado con la sensación de que cualquier cosa podría pasar, en el borde inédito y lúgubre de la incertidumbre, de que él podría llegar un día por la puerta y cortar cacho a cacho su cuerpo, lo suficientemente lento y alejado del corazón para que lo observe, que escudriñe bien como el cuchillo penetra y escarba, la anatomía bajo su carne y lo que brota de ahí. Quentin no tendría reparos en mantenerlo consciente, que si, que sea tortuoso y exasperante, que no queme en físico, pero si en mente.

Beck no necesitó hacer una autopsia en vivo para desgarrar su cordura, y el tic tac del reloj mientras estaba cautivo tampoco fue suficiente. Quentin era más inteligente que eso. Quentin lo tomó para si y lo uniformó de soldado, le hizo creer que era lo que quería, nunca lo obligó a hacer nada a lo que no estuviera dispuesto, sino que a base de mentiras, lo reconstruyó, lo hizo su creación para que él quisiera hacer, y esa era la peor parte. No estaba ahí por obligación, no era un rehén ni un preso. Se mantenía por gusto, soportaba sus golpes y ataques de rabia impulsiva porque así lo decidía, él se ponía por voluntad propia las sucias esposas y esperaba una caricia en el cuello como recompensa. Es más difícil huir cuando eso no es exactamente lo que uno anhela.

— El me está siguiendo la pista, me va a encontrar — murmuró una noche, con un golpe en el pecho y el labio partido, así lo dijo, bajo y desgastado, mientras Michelle repasaba la herida con un algodón. No parecía un hombre, porque no lo era, porque Quentin le había quitado todo para llamarse hombre hasta ese entonces, y si seguía vivo era pura misericordia divina no merecida.

— Lo se… y estoy preocupada, pero me preocupa más que parece que tú quieres que lo haga 

Quizá sí. Quizá no.

Su vida era reducida a eso. Quizá no había sido mala decisión. Quizá el señor Stark era tan hijo de perra como él decía. Quizá todo fuera a terminar un día. Quizá solo bastaba un poco más de tiempo. Quizá Quentin si lo amaba. Quizá si, Quizá no.

No, podría ser la respuesta, no era la objeción más inmediata y básica de cualquiera, pero la vida definitivamente no podía ser tan simple, no podía solo tratarse de amor o miedo, no podían ser solo esos dos extremos, porque si Beck no lo quería, porque si no sentía algo mínimamente cercano siquiera, ¿De qué se trataba eso a lo que estaban jugando? ¿Por qué siempre lo buscaba, atrapaba y volvía? Peter ya no tenía nada para ofrecerle, y sin embargo, estando lejos, Beck decidía buscarlo, Beck regresaba, solo porque no lo soportaba cerca, pero dolía más que estuviera lejos.

Si no lo quería, ¿Por qué mierda siempre lo ponía sobre todas las cosas? ¿Por qué era capaz de sacrificar a sus aliados de años para rescatarlo? ¿Por qué lo reciba con un beso y celebraba con él las victorias? Quizá no era amor, pero era la cosa que lo mantenía vivo, su aliento maldito que durante las noches se originaba en su boca y se mecía contra la base de su cuello mientras se lo follaba al ritmo impetuoso y grosero de su propia naturaleza.

Peter se removió todavía dentro de la cadena. Sabiendo que no es que lo hubiera querido evitar, que no es que se tratara de una lista de catástrofes fortuitas, sino que trastabilló queriendo hacerlo, como quien sabe que es alcohólico, pero no opone resistencia al primer trago. Así, su mente se volvió nada por cuenta propia, por eso no estaba molesto, furioso o temeroso de Quentin, estaba lleno de odio y miedo hacia si mismo, a lo que Beck lo convirtió, porque ese títere que en la espalda llevaba grabado su apellido, no conocía de límites.

Las bisagras dieron un tirón, rechinó de forma horrible pinchando sus oídos, era una puerta enorme y negra de metal oxidado, parecía pesada, así que aunque pudiese escapar, aunque tuviera el suficiente coraje para romper los broches, no sabía si tendría las energías necesarias para remover el portón. No estuvo sedado los primeros días y en proceso de inanición los siguientes, Beck planeaba todo, era astuto y casi paranoico, conocía lo suficiente, y aunque la idea de huir le aterraba más que la de quedarse, a Quentin no se le podía pasar por alto ninguna posibilidad que en su condición era perfectamente plausible.

Peter tendría superfuerza, pero la lidocaína lo tendría como un buen chico, y la falta de comida y sueño, tendrían su cuerpo y mente demasiado atrofiados como para siquiera intentar algo que a Beck no le gustara.

Podría orar en silencio, arrepentirse de sus pecados, temblar y darle su vida al Dios que los cristianos decían que todo perdona, podría tirar del metal con el que lo tenía sujeto, hacer algo más que esconder el rabo entre las patas, luchar lo que fuera necesario para que así sentir que al menos, en la recta final, hizo algo por él y para él. Sin embargo, cualquier movimiento en falso era motivo de una lección de modales a base de mano dura, no quería eso, ya no.

Quentin entró con su porte abandonado e indolente, Peter, involuntariamente recorrió su figura, solo unos milímetros, solo en la línea de lo instintivo, lejos de él, refugiándose en la fría pared a sus espaldas.

— ¿Tienes hambre corazón? — murmuró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo podrido y enjuto.

No respondió, Peter creyó que no tendría la voz u osadía para hacerlo, pero sorbió por la nariz sintiendo el característico picor de las lágrimas.

Quentin, suavemente se puso en cuclillas, a la altura de su vista desenfocada y herida. Con la lentitud sagaz de un felino, Beck acercó una de sus gruesas manos al rostro de Peter, el chico no renunció al tacto, lo necesitaba, razonó de una forma enferma y desquiciante, necesitaba sentir algo que no fuera el frío que se colaba por los bordes de la puerta o el metal mugroso de las cadenas que lo tenían atado como un vil animal. Respondió amigablemente a su calor templado, y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

— Déjame salir, por favor…

Los ojos de Quentin reflejaron algo que en primera instancia Peter habría podido definir como empatía, como una pizca de compasión y lastima, pero sabía que Beck era buen actor, y que si quedaba a mirar, ver más allá de la pupila hallaría una especie de gozo en lo que le causaba.

— ¿Cómo podría hacer eso cariño?

— Quentin… — el hijo de puta de su novio no mostró algún grado de apacibilidad, sino que de forma cruel le arrancó la mano con la que había estado acariciando a Peter del rostro. Y vio la forma en la que el chico caía sobre el piso para pedirle que se quedara ahí. 

— Oh bebé… tu, me estas matando — reveló con un fingido tono dolorido, caminando tras Peter y acariciando la cuerda que lo sostenía a través de una polea — siempre en mi cabeza como una enfermedad mental, estas enloqueciéndome.

Peter se giró lo suficiente para verlo, reptar por sus movimientos y escudriñar horrorizado como tomaba la cadena del otro lado.

— Y yo… ya no puedo con esto, eres una distracción bebé, ¿Sabes como me afecta?

Los ojos de Peter absorbieron el movimiento anticipado, jadeó, negándose a creer que Quentin haría lo que probablemente era verdad, lo defendió en su mente contra la razón y no fue hasta que sintió un aquejante tirón en el cuello que hubo una irrupción en su cerebro, un corto circuito que no lo dejó reaccionar preso del shook, no hasta que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y el dolor le sacó un grito desolado de la garganta que sintió, pudo haber testificado le dejó desgarrado por dentro.

Tomó desesperadamente la cadena con sus manos tratando de alejarla, romperla o algo mientras Quentin, con fuerza y sin vacilación lo dejaba suspendido del cuello, permitiendo que se ahogue con sus propias lágrimas y el enrojecimiento visceral de sus ojos.

— ¿Tu te crees que fuiste el primero? ¿Qué eres único? — vociferó su novio, entreteniéndose como un sádico mientras manipulaba la polea — Mira a tu alrededor bebé, todos ellos pensaron lo mismo

Se aferró a la vida, cogió aire de donde no había, sintiendo en las células como si continuaba todo en él se apagaría en algún momento. Continuó gritando, y en un último arrebato de supervivencia, separó el collar, le dolió en los nudillos pero necesitaba respirar, puso de él tanto como nunca lo había hecho y logró romper el grosor del metal que lo tenía colgando en el aire desde la base de su cuello. Ella cedió y el cayó con fuerza.

Lo miró, y entonces vio su rostro pétreo, y supo que en realidad Quentin no había tenido todas las intenciones de matarlo, o quizá si, las intenciones, pero en secreto, deseo de que algo falle, y vio, que se había saboteado a si mismo, porque sería muy fácil solo apuntarle a la cabeza con una pistola, sería muy fácil solo apuñalarlo con un vil cuchillo, pero no, hizo lo que sabiendo que no sería suficiente para alguien como él.

Se dijo que dejara de jugar, se obligó a pensar en el señor Beck como el bastardo que en realidad era, no como la ilusión de la que se enamoró, no como ese hombre que una noche lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, no como el niño desmoralizado que redacto en sus informes para ese hospital mental donde lo conoció. No, se forzó a pensar en Quentin como el que le puso una toalla en la boca y lo llevó hasta ahí para torturarlo. Porque ese era en realidad.

Con fiereza se levantó trastabillando, se levantó con la poca fuerza mental que le quedaba, y sintiendo que las lagrimas perforaban sus mejillas, lo empujó por el cuello contra la pared para quitarle el arma que Peter sabía que siempre guardaba bajo su saco.

Apuntó con ella y rápidamente, Peter se dio cuenta que los roles estaba invertidos, que quien debía temblar era Beck por el gatillo en su cabeza y no él. Pero su mandíbula se contraía tan fuerte que dolía hasta lo inhumano, tratando de ceder, no deformar el rostro y caerle a los pies, llorando porque era muy débil, porque amarlo era angustiante y enfermizo.

Sus ojos enrojecieron, viéndose inútil, ya sea con una pistola o sus propias manos, Beck lo sobrepasaba, había tocado ya todos sus nervios y la idea de dañarlo…   
Y Quentin lo sabía.

— No dispares bebé — le dijo con la voz sofocada por la mano en su garganta, dándole a Peter el beneficio de la duda, lo que en consecuencia provocó un jadeo, sintiendo que todo dentro estaba siendo triturado — yo si me enamoré de ti cariño, lo sabes

El gesto de Peter se estrujó tras oírlo, el arma pesaba sobre sus dedos y lo único ir deseaba era arrojarla a un lado. Que le mienta una o dos veces daría igual, él haría lo necesario para tragárselo, para vivir con eso, para auto medicarse con ese finito placebo, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no lo era, de que ese charco de peste era lo que necesitaba, analgésico o antibiótico no interesaba, pero se lo creería y solo así estaría bien.

Miró su rictus uniforme y prolongado, entendiendo que Quentin siempre sería demasiado y… Oh, estaba llorando, como un grifo abierto se deslizó a los costados y embadurnó la base de su cuello.

— ¿Por qué crees que hice todo esto bebé?

Empujó más la pistola, pero su rostro seguía impávido, y nada en él era correspondido por lo que un arma debía infundir.

— Necesitaba paz mental, esto… sentimientos, iba a arruinarme amor debía… debía tenerte lejos un segundo o-

— ¡No me mientas hijo de puta! — gritó callándolo solo un momento. Todo fue vano, apretar el gatillo era seductor, podría hacerlo, todo terminaría para él, estaría mejor por supuesto pero… 

— Está bien ¿Estás molesto? Hazlo. Hazlo bebé se que quieres. No tengas miedo, justo ahí

Era una basura, había vivido con él tantos años que ya debía hacer sabido que el dolor y la muerte no asustaba a Quentin, entonces, no, no tenía nada con que amenazarlo. La pistola era solo un juguete pero…

— ¿Lo nuestro te asusta y un arma no?

— ¡Hazlo! 

La respuesta era si, el mataba y era golpeado, le valía un carajo, por eso hacia lo que hacía y era lo que era, se burlaba de débiles como él, sin embargo, el espectro de las emociones, esa cosa, le parecía una tontería, una distracción como el bien le había dicho, ir frustraba sus planes, porque debía pensar con la cabeza fría y así no podía, entonces si él era tanto para hacer que tuviera que arrastrarlo y encadenarlo, si su intención fue matarlo para que dejara de ser un devaneo y en el intento se había frustrado a si mismo, si él fue demasiado, si lo que Quentin sentía por él era mucho para considerarlo, para proponerlo como algo lo suficientemente estorboso ¿No era también una prueba de amor?

Tiró el arma, no importaba qué tan mal lo viera o que tanto frunciera su ceño, nunca sería tan fuerte para irse, alejarse, dejar de ceder y se dejó abrazar por su novio, porque en la misma sintonía él era igual de incapaz de dejarlo ir, de olvidarlo de proseguir.

¿Y eso no era también una prueba de amor? 


End file.
